Dark Signal
"Dark Signal" was an elite strike team of Delta Force operatives and (un-knowingly) potential psychic commanders that were un-willing participants of ATC Project Harbinger. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin , Sergeant Jankowski, First Sergeant Griffin]] Dark Signal was diverted from SFOD-D's mission with F.E.A.R. 30 minutes before the Origin Facility Explosion to take ATC Company President Genevieve Aristide into protective custody. Team Roster * Squad Leader - First Sergeant Cedric Griffin * APC Driver - Sergeant Manuel Morales * Sergeant First Class Harold Keegan * Sergeant Michael Becket * Sergeant Redd Jankowski * Corporal James Fox First Lieutenant Keira Stokes is attached to Dark Signal as a communications liaison, but is not an actual member of the unit. Project Harbinger Nearly every member of Dark Signal is actually a candidate for Harbinger, a project to create psychic commanders for Project Perseus. Note that Stokes is mentioned as just an "attachment" to Dark Signal, and that Jankowski and Morales are "Reserve" candidates (although the latter's INFO states that he (the doctor) is pessimistic about his usefulness). According to a message sent to Genevieve Aristide, the Senator arranged for Dark Signal to "pick her up" so she would have the Harbinger candidates. Additionally, of the members of the team, three of them are "activated" after the first Interval: Michael Becket, J. Fox, and C. Griffin. Stokes was considered to be "just there", while Keegan and Morales were apparently not picked up after the Origin Facility Explosion, as it mentions that they were attempting to pick the team up in the APC. Weaponry Dark Signal has access to an APC and different weaponry to that of the first and second F.E.A.R. teams. They carry Andra FD-99 Submachine Guns or Patten PK470 Assault Rifles with the Seegert ACM46 Pistol as an issued sidearm, and wear a type of body armor similar to the US Army's Improved Outer Tactical Vest. The camouflage patterns they wear differ from BDU to Multicam to ACU patterns. The body armor patches include the US Flag, and the US Department of Defense patch. Fate The members of the team encounter the following fates in the course of the game. * Jankowski: He was abandoned in the hospital and fatally injured by Abominations and faulty medical injectors. Becket found him mere seconds before his death, before which he expressed that Alma was controlling him. * Fox: Killed by Alma; Fox was initially under Alma's control, and so attacked Becket, but quickly got a hold of himself. No sooner had he re-gained control than an enraged Alma suck him into oblivion and kill him. * Griffin: Killed by Alma; Despite the efforts of his team-mates and his own tremendous willpower, Griffin was caught by Alma, who sucked him into a portal and into oblivion, killing him. * Stokes: Shot in the stomach by Genevieve Aristide for trying to stop her plan to contain Alma inside the telesthetic amplifier on Still Island. It is ultimately unknown if Stokes died from her wounds or not, and what happened to her body (last seen in the Amplifier). * Morales: Fate Unknown, he is last seen guarding the APC on Still Island, awaiting the return of Becket and Stokes. * Keegan: Killed by Becket; During the course of the game his mental condition deteriorates after Alma makes repeated psychic attacks on the team, and ultimately he surrenders himself and follows Alma through a portal into her psychic world. Transformed into a phantom, Keegan appears, now graphically mutated, to fight Becket, outraged that Alma chose Becket to father her child over himself. In the end, Keegan finally comes to his senses and begs Becket to kill him; Becket obliges by shooting him in the head at point-blank range. * Becket: Fate unknown; due to Becket being Project Harbinger's ultimate specimen, Alma sees something in Becket that she is attracted to, and overpowers and rapes Becket while he was trapped in the chair in the device on Still Island. This resulted in Alma becoming pregnant with a 3rd child (which the official walkthrough guide has confirmed will grow up to destroy the world). Notes * The ranks of the members differ; specifically between the gathered intel and mission briefings, and with official designations in the walkthrough guide and in-game gameplay. * "Dark Signal" was one of the final three candidates for naming F.E.A.R. 2 before Monolith regained the F.E.A.R. brand name; the others were "Dead Echo" and, of course, "Project Origin." While it lost the public vote, it seems Monolith liked the name enough to use it as the name of the protagonist's unit rather than the game. Category:Organizations Category:Dark Signal Category:Armacham Projects